Stubborn
by clarinetto14
Summary: What happens when two people cross over tho the new time line? Slight crossover with NCIS...Jo/Zane after the first chapter. Enjoy! T rating only for a natural disaster, no adult content & very few curse words.I do not own Eureka or any of the character.
1. Prequel

**Official GD Personnel File**

**Name: **Samantha Spiare

**Age: **21 years old

**Eye Color: **Hazel

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Ethnicity: **Caucasian; Italian

**Residence: **2314 Constitution Avenue, Washington, D.C.

**Occupation: **NCIS special agent, Genetic researcher

**Known Associates: **Sean Myers, Ziva David, Tony Dinozzo, Tim McGee, Leroy Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, Ducky Mallard, Jo Lupo, Jack Carter, Zane Donovan, Douglas Fargo, Allison Blake, Zoe Carter, Henry Deacon

**History in Eureka: **At age of 18, Sam transferred from NCIS to GD. She then worked on genetic research and one Section 5 project in regards to the artifact. After two years Sam returned to Washington, D.C. with Sean Myers, but is still in contact with many GD personnel.

**Education: **Harvard degree in genetics at age of 16, MIT degree in computer forensics at age of 17, Harvard degree in criminal justice at age of 14, NCIS agent since age of 14 to 18 then from age of 20 until present; fluent in Italian, Spanish, French, and Arabic; trained by Mossad officer Ziva David

**Official GD Personnel File**

**Name: **Sean Myers

**Age: **21 years old

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Hair Color: **Dark brown

**Ethnicity: **Caucasian;

**Residence: **183 Independence Avenue, Washington, D.C.

**Occupation: **NCIS special agent, Agricultural researcher

**Known Associates: **Samantha Spiare, Ziva David, Tony Dinozzo, Tim McGee, Leroy Gibbs, Abby Sciuto, Ducky Mallard, Jo Lupo, Jack Carter, Zane Donovan, Douglas Fargo, Allison Blake, Zoe Carter, Henry Deacon

**History in Eureka: **At the age of 19, Sean transferred from NCIS to GD. He then worked on agricultural research and research involving criminal justice. He then decided to return to NCIS and convinced Sam Spiare to come with him. Still in contact with Zane Donovan.

**Education: **Harvard degree in agricultural research at age of 19, Harvard degree in criminal justice at age of 16, NCIS agent from age of 18 until present; fluent in Spanish and Arabic

…_**Delete…..**_

_**Sam Spiare not found**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sean Myers not found**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Problems Arise

As she entered the room she was reminded of death and of funerals, but in reality it was more like a birth. Or at least it felt like a birth. Jo sat down next to Carter and looked around her. A conference to discuss the latest turn of events in this never ending nightmare of a time line. To everyone else six of these people have been acting strangely ever since Founder's Day, the other two haven't been in this strange town of Eureka for two years and weren't planning on coming back for at least five more.

"So the time line has been changed, and somehow me and Sean hitched a ride with you?" Sam asked questioningly.

"Apparently and now you have to be filled in with all the differences…so is anything different in Washington, D.C.?" Henry said.

"No NCIS is exactly the same as always….. But we remember everything from the old timeline," Sean said hesitantly, "During founder's Day we were in Iraq… and somehow we were transferred back in time…."

"That's my fault," Jo whispered, "I called Sam to talk about Zane's proposal…."

"And both me and Sean grabbed the phone at the same time so we were taken back to 1947 with you. Iraq in 1947 wasn't that different from now…..but how did we get back? " asked Sam.

" At this point we all as clueless as you," said Allison.

"So have you told anyone about this yet?" asked Sean.

"Only Grace who has been helping to try to find a way home" replied Carter.

"Who's Grace," Sam and Sean asked simultaneously.

"I guess we more to explain than we thought…" Fargo said.

_**6 hours earlier**_

_**Washington, D.C.**_

"Hey Jo, What's up?" asked Special Agent Sam.

"Nothing much…. What about you?" replied Jo sadly.

"Wow I thought you would be more excited about Zane proposing to you," said Sam genuinely surprised.

"Wait how did you know that?" asked Jo, almost scared now.

"Well you called me and Sean when it happened two weeks ago… oh and sorry I didn't call you back sooner, I just back from that Iraqi mission," replied Sam.

"Does Sean remember it too?" asked Jo.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked very much confused.

" I think you have to get to Eureka as soon as possible,"

"OK me and Sean will be on the next flight to Eureka…but how will we explain this to Gibbs,"

" Come up with something, anything...just get here as fast as you can and don't talk to anyone,"

"Fine we'll take the next flight..."

_Click_

The line went dead and Jo closed her cell phone. Opening it again she dialed Henry, Fargo, Allison, Carter, and Grant (in that order) and said exactly the same thing to each, "We have a problem and its on the next flight to Eureka."


	3. New Assistant

**Sam and Sean walked into GD together and towards Fargo's office where there was already a congregation of people inside. **

"**Thanks so much for the ride this morning," Sean said.**

"**Anytime," Sam replied coyly.**

"**The only day in your life that you're shy is the one day you shouldn't be. Come on its like coming back from being on vacation." **

"**Your right I'm fine now," **

"**Ready?" Sean asked glancing at her quickly before walking into Fargo's office.**

**Fargo greeted them from his desk as did Allison, Jo, Carter, Grant and Henry from their separate chairs. "So are you guys ready for your research assignments while you're here," asked Fargo handing them files with their different lines of work. "Your also going to work with Henry and Grace with the time line and bridge device in Section 5. Is that ok with you?" **

**Both agreed readily shaking their heads yes excited to start work.**

"**Ok off you go," said Fargo.**

"**Have fun!" said Allison.**

"**Call me if you need anything," sighed Jo.**

"**And that will be in about ten minutes," groaned Jack.**

**Sam and Sean left Fargo's office but stopped right outside before going to their separate labs. Sean pecked Sam quickly on the cheek and jogged off towards his lab leaving Sam gaping at his tracks. She suddenly smiled and strolled towards Zane's lab whistling the whole way.**

**Sean POV**

I strolled into a huge dark, nearly deserted lab still happy at the thought of kissing Sam on the cheek and flinched at the pungent smell that emanated from middle of the room.

"Hello there," a bubbly voice yelled from behind a huge contraption.

An older women probably in her early sixties came out from behind the machine with soot and dirt in her hair and brow. Coming up to him she stuck out her hand and shook his vigorously say, " Ellen Brown and you must be Sean Myers, my new assistant, Welcome to Eureka!"

"Thanks," I reply shakily after her strong grip, "but I'm not new to Eureka, I worked her about two years ago."

"Oh that's wonderful so you already know your way around! Ok let's start you off testing the soil in that miniature habitat over there, then you can test the water in that containment unit and finally you can take those results up to Fargo. Then after lunch I'll give you a new set of jobs."

_This is going to be a very long day, _Sean thought rubbing his head.

**Zane POV**

"Hey Zane!" exclaimed Sam as she entered his lab ending her whistle mid song.

"Hey Sam, I didn't know you were coming to visit," I replied.

"Actually I'm not visiting, Sean and I came to work here for a while," she said as she strolled past all of the equipment tripping half way through. "Opps," she exclaimed.

"Really? What are you going to work on while you're here?" ignoring his friend's clumsiness.

"That's really why I'm here. I'm gonna work in your lab as your assistant and Sean is working in the agricultural lab and later he's gonna work on finding a way to make being a special agent a little bit safer, you know inventing new bullet proof suits and different ways of analyzing crime scenes, all that jazz."

"You're working in this lab?" asked I asked very confused, "But this is a dead end project and your Director Fargo's favorite, why is he assigning you here?"

"Umm well actually this is one of two very different projects that I'm working on, the other is in section 5 which I'm working on with Sean, Grace, and Henry," Sam replied a little uncomfortable knowing she couldn't tell him anything.

"Oh that explains it…. You're just here to keep me company," smiling slightly at the prospect of her company.

"Pretty much…." she replied after much thought.

"So what are you working on in Section 5," I asked after deciding that I probably had a high enough clearance.

"Uhm… I can't tell you actually," Sam said.

"Really but I have Section 5 clearance…" prying for the knowledge.

"I still can't tell you,"

"Fine….." I replied rather sullenly. Then after an awkward pause I asked, " Do you want to go to Café Diem?"

**Sam POV**

"Sure that would be great! Let me call Sean and Jo," I replied enthusiastically rummaging through my pockets for my phone. I have been waiting for the chance to bring Zane and Jo together in this timeline and now's my chance.

Suddenly Zane happy smile looked a little forced. "Do we have to invite Lupo, too?" he asked hesitantly.

I just smiled knowingly and replied "Yeah I haven't got to catch up with her since I got her, so yes we have to invite Lupo, too," dialing first Sean then Jo securing both of their agreements.

"Fine but if she tases me it will be on your conscience."

"Whatever," I replied shaking my head suppressing laughter as we head out the door towards the parking lot jangling my keys.


	4. Cafe Diem

Sam and Zane pulled up to Café Diem and saw Sean waiting out front beside Jo who looked a little uncomfortable. "Hey!" Sam called getting out of her car.

Sean waved while Jo gave a brief smile which turned immediately into a frown when she saw Zane. "Hey," they both called walking up to the new arrivals.

Sam gave Sean a quick kiss making both Jo and Zane a little uncomfortable. Ignoring this Sam walked over to stand by Jo. Giving Jo a hug and Sam whispered "Play nice," in Jo's ear. "So what is up with Jo here in Eureka?"

Giving Sam a grimace Jo just shrugged and opened the door for everyone. They head towards a table in the back. Sean and Sam take seats across from each other so Zane and Jo are stuck across from each other too.

"Ok since Jo refused to answer what's up with Zane," said Sam now putting Zane in the spotlight.

"Not much I guess. Pretty much I've been shunned from one dead end project to another," Zane replied rather half heartily.

"Well I heard you're going to help with the DED project," Sean said trying to keep the conversation moving.

"Yeah probably unless Director Fargo changes his mind again,"

"Ok well I'm going to go order. Sean do you want to come with me?" Sam asked hoping to give Zane and Jo some alone time.

"Sure." Sean said realizing what Sam was trying to do.

Walking away Sam and Sean started whispering about how terrible this was going.

"They don't even want to talk to each other!" exclaimed Sam.

"This is bad, really bad. I mean everything is totally different than before," Sean sighed.

"Yeah I don't know what we are going to do…"

* * *

**Jo POV**

_I can't believe Sam invited both me and Zane. What is she thinking? I mean she must have noticed how much he hates me. And now she left me and him alone at this table together…. _I sighed looking up and saw Zane peering at me intently.

"Um so how do you think that DED project is going to go?" I asking trying to have a normal conversation.

Zane just shrugged and kept peering at me.

I directed my eyes down not wanting to meet his because I knew that if I looked into his eyes my heart would break all over again.

"So are you going to order anything?" I asked trying again.

"Uhm no I don't think so cause I just ate…. What about you? Are you going order anything?" Zane replied finally looking away.

"Yeah I might get some rocky road ice cream or something," walking over to Vincent to order it.

Zane looked up surprised, "Really rocky road?"

"Yeah, do you want some too?"

"Sure, Vincent make that two rocky roads," Zane said smiling at me.

"Finally," whispered Sam to Sean just loud enough for him to hear her but no one else.

* * *

**Zane POV**

_What am I doing here? I mean I'm eating ice cream with Lupo like it's the most natural thing in the world…I'm surprised she hasn't tasered me yet. _I looked up as I finished my ice cream.

"Do you want the rest of mine?" Jo asked me holding out her bowl with at least two more scoops left.

"Sure, can't let ice cream this good go to waste…" I replied.

Sam snickered and almost choked on her lunch. I glared her way but she didn't see me because she was still coughing.

"Serves you right,"

"Its not my fault I found that funny….. I mean two ice creams Zane, you little glutton," Sam snickers again.

"Ha Ha," I say sarcastically. Then trying to change the subject I ask, "So what's new at NCIS?"

"Nothing much…It seems much quieter here than back home in Washington," Sean replies finishing his sandwich.

"Eureka quieter…really?" I remark amazed at Sean's lack of knowledge of the disasters of this town.

"Well yeah sorta, I mean before we were shot at almost everyday and almost always at the office until at least eight at night if not later…compared to that this is a vacation…" Sam quips.

I chew that over in my head and look around to see everyone watching me. "What? Do I have ice cream on my face?"

"No it just seemed like you were going to respond," Jo replied.

"Oh… well I guess right now Eureka is quieter than that, at least for now," Looking at my watch I get up saying, "I really should get back to work."

"Well how are you going to get back because I have to stop at Tesla first?" Sam replies jauntily.

"I can give you a ride since I should be getting back too," Jo offers.

"Ok thanks," I reply as I grab my jacket and wave to Sam and Sean, "See you guys later."

* * *

"Everything's really different, isn't it?" Sean asks sighing internally.

"Yeah I'm almost scared of saying something wrong half the time," Sam replies sighing out loud.

"Well hopefully we can fix this…I mean with all four of us working on it in Section five, I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"But what if we don't…" Sam whispers back looking distraught.

"We can do anything if we all can work together…. I'm sure of it," Sean replies.

_At least I hope so…_ Sean sighs again at this thought.

"Come on let's head over to Tesla and I think Zoë's there today, so you can talk to her too," Sean says trying to brighten Sam downcast mood.

"Yeah but did ya know that Zoë going out with Zane," Sam says looking downcast, thinking to herself, _So maybe in this timeline Jo and Zane will never be together…_

"Really?" Sean replies as they head out the door toward the car.

_

* * *

_

On the way back to GD Jo's phone starts to ring. Picking up Jo says, "Lupo, Hey Carter."

After a long pause Jo replies, "Calm down and repeat it again slowly…Ok on my way." Suddenly Jo whips the car around in an illegal U turn and speeds back towards town.

"What's happened?" Zane asked pressed back against his seat.

"There's a virus spreading through Tesla school and there's already one casualty." Jo replies her voice hoarse and a grimace plastered on her face.

"So why are you in such a big hurry to get there,"

"That's where Sam and Sean were heading and Sam might be the only one able to stop it because it's a new genetic mutation of a virus."

"This is serious," Zane replies his eyes wide.

"And," says Jo continuing, "Zoë's there too."

"Oh no…" Zane moans.


	5. Tesla Virus

Sean leaned back against the seat looking out the car's front windshield to watch Sam walk up the steps of Tesla High School. _I am so glad I came with her to Eureka. What would I do without her? _Sean thought. "All Around Me" by Flyleaf started playing from the backseat. Reaching back Sean found Sam's purse and found her phone. The caller I.D. said _Alex._ Opening the cell Sean answered, "Sam Spiare's cell."

"Hello…is Sam there," asked the voice hesitantly.

"Sorry she's not here right now….who is this anyway?" Sean replied a little harshly.

"Um… Alex…she'll know who I am," said Alex at first confused but then confidently.

"Ok I'll tell her you called," Sean said coolly hanging up.

_Who was that? I mean I know all her friends and he's not one of them. I thought she liked me? Should I still ask her out to dinner tonight? Should I even give her the message…yes… she would find out if I didn't. _Sean hung his head as these thoughts swirled around his head.

Sean's head suddenly shot up when he heard police sirens coming towards him. _What the heck? _he thought as Carter's jeep pulled up next to Sam's car. Jumping out of the car Carter put up an electric police tape all around the school's entrances.

"Carter what's going on?" Sean yelled out the window scrambling out of the car.

"Stand back Sean," Carter yelled back as he finishing putting up the electric tape.

"Ok I'm back so tell me what's happening in there?"

"Well what I have so far is there's some kind of contamination in the school's air system. It originated from one of the science labs and we were able to close off all of the vents leading out but we think a few people were in the lab at the time," said Carter speaking slowly trying to explain it correctly.

"Was it a class of students?" Sean asked hoping not.

"No we don't think so…we think it was just a few kids and maybe a teacher,"

"Oh no was Zoë in there too," asked Sean hoping for Carter's and his sake she wasn't.

"Well she was defintily in the school but I'm not sure if she was in there yet," replied Carter dejectedly.

"What about Sam? Have you heard from her?"

"Sam was in there?" exclaimed Carter.

"Yeah why?" Sean replied hesitantly.

"Well, we are going to need her help if the infected people have any chance of survival," replied Carter talking faster now. Sean face just went pale.

"I need to find Sam,"

"You can't Sean," said Carter holding him back.

At that moment Jo's car came roaring around the corner with Zane practically pinned to the seat due to the speed of the car. Jo yanked open the door jumping out and Carter looked over at Jo just for a second loosening his grip slightly. Suddenly Sean sprinted off towards Tesla's side entrance.

* * *

Sam practically skipped down the hall towards the room where she thought Zoë would be. _I'm here in the fantastic town of Eureka, I get to see my best friends who I haven't seen in years, and I am almost going out with the man of my dreams. This is the life… _Sam thought smiling to herself.

"Zoë!" Sam called down the hall when she saw her friend appear at a doorway.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Zoë called back stepping out of the classroom.

Running up to the doorway Sam gave Zoë and hug and replied, "I moved back to Eureka to work here at GD."

"Is Sean here, too?" asked Zoë smiling leading Sam into the lab where Pillar, Lucas and a teacher were already inside.

"Yes he is as a matter of fact."

"Well what are you working on?" Zoë asked knowing her friend always got interesting projects.

"Um…I'm working with Zane in genetic engineering,"

"Really, isn't that an old project like dead end, no more, useless," Zoë said shaking her head.

"No project is useless, Zoë," Sam said with a shake of her head.

"Whatever," Zoë replied turning back to her project to show Sam what she was working on while in college.

"There is a contamination of the air in Lab 7. Closing all air ducts out and sealing all doors." A voice from the speakers stated. "Virus contamination in Lab Seven. All other labs and classrooms please head to the auditorium."

Everyone looked up terrified. "We should probably go the auditorium with everyone else," Sam said not understanding their terror.

"We can't…this is Lab seven," Pillar replied shakily.

Sam stared over at her. "This is not good…"

* * *

The next thing Sean knew he was waking up with a pounding headache. _Oww _thought Sean as he looked up into the face of Zane.

"What happened?" Sean asked slowly rubbing his head.

"You made a run for the door and Jo tased you. You dropped like a rock," Zane replied helping his friend up. "But don't worry I understand why you ran to find Sam," said Zane quietly glancing at Jo.

"Oh…"

"Just forget about it. Oh and we got some updates on the Tesla virus. Its no longer contagious but a few people were contaminated," said Zane updating Sean.

"Who?"

"Well….Zoë, Lucas, Pillar, a teacher, and …. Sam," Zane said his voice trailing off, "And they only have two hours left."


	6. An Explosive Day

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to update every two to three days from now on…hopefully. **

**

* * *

**

Everyone passing by Tesla wondered what was going on. Sean was laying on the ground practically in shock with his mouth hanging open. Zane was leaning over him his face as pale as snow. Jo looked worried but determined while Carter looked the worst of all. His face was pale, he was staring at the school like it was a ghost and was clenching the car side mirror so tight it looked like it was going to crack. In the background Fargo was pacing back and forth, Allison was watching Carter worriedly, and General Mansfield was talking over the computer to Henry who was explaining the situation.

"Two hours…" Sean repeated hesitantly not believing what he just heard. Slowing his breath he looked Zane in the eyes, "Tell me everything."

* * *

**Zane POV**

"Two hours…" Sean uttered paling. "Tell me everything."

_What am I going to say? Should I tell him that his girlfriend is probably going to die? Well mine is and I'm handling it fine…I mean Zoë is in there too. But I don't really love her like Sean loves Sam…I mean I just like her as a friend. Ok I'm going to tell him everything except for the part about it being my fault…_

"Ok calm down Sean," I said slowly. "There is a virus located in lab seven where Sam met Zoë about half an hour ago. It is contained just in that lab so only the people in that lab are affected but it could be contagious. That is why everyone is still in there…"

"Then why is there only two hours left," asked Sean questioningly looking very defeated.

"Well General Mansfield said that if we don't find a cure or information on this virus he will get rid of the problem," I replied raising an eyebrow.

Sean looked shocked and stuttered, "What…?"

"He plans on setting off a nuclear bomb that will neutralize the virus and totally destroy it, hopefully," I stated monotonously.

"Hopefully?" exclaimed Sean looking quizzical.

Whispering to Sean quickly, "Yes hopefully, there is no way to guarantee this will work and even then Sam and Zoë and everyone else would die. We need to find a way to cure and destroy this virus ourselves so I need your help and Sam's help too. Will you help?"

"Of course…" Sean said his mind on Sam inside the building scared out of her wits.

* * *

**Sam POV**

Snapping my cell phone shut I looked up to see everyone's pale face. "Ok the virus is contained and they are hoping it is not contagious, but it is airborne so we are all infected by their standards," I said playing with a pencil absent-mindedly.

Zoë started pacing back and forth looking up to glance around now and then. "How did this happen?" she asked looking at me directly.

"I don't know!" I shot back angrily, "It's your experiment…" I continued faltering towards the end. "Never mind… it's not your fault…your experiment couldn't do that…they were just simple chemicals," at this point I started muttering to myself.

"Sam!" Lucas exclaimed shaking me by a shoulder.

"What?" I questioned back.

"Calm down, we will get out of this…we always do," he replied not really looking much better than I was feeling.

"You're right," I finally calming down at least enough to realize that I had to be strong for Zoë and her friends. "Now let's look at this problem logically."

* * *

**Zoë POV**

Thinking fast I said, "Ok we know that somehow a virus originated from this lab at the same time we were here doing our little experiment," pausing to catch a breathe when Sam's cell rang again. Continuing without her I said, "and that it was airborne but they were able to contain it to this lab,"

"And now we have two hours to find out what it is and how to cure and destroy it…" Sam solemnly finished apparently repeating the conversation she just had on her cell.

"What?" we all exclaimed.

"Why two hours?" the teacher, almost forgotten, said from her corner.

"Because in two hours General Mansfield is going to blow this school sky high with a nuclear bomb," Sam said trying not to scare us too badly I guess but failing miserably.

Everyone including me gasped.

* * *

**Jo POV**

Ushering the last of the kids out of the auditorium, I sighed thinking about poor Sam and Zoë and everyone else still stuck in the building. "Everyone's out!" I yelled to Carter who was helping me organize the evacuation of Tesla.

"Let's go help Zane and Sean," Carter said pulling me away from the door in to the school before I did something rash.

"OK," I replied letting myself be pulled away.

"Hey Zane, tell me you have good news," Carter called walking over.

"Actually we do," said Sean answering for Zane who was focused on his work except for the occasional glance at Jo. "We found a way to keep constant contact with the people inside the building by using… Skype!" Sean continued avoiding using Sam's name.

"Skype?" I asked.

"Yeah it's a way to talk over the internet…" Sean said before I cut him off.

"I know what it is but why is this good news?"

"It's good because then we can show Sam what we found so far and then she can help us hopefully solve this," said Zane finally coming into the conversation sounding harried. "Ok this should do it…Sam?" Zane called.

"Here," replied Sam before moving over for Zoë to come into the shot.

"Zane," Zoë breathed, "I can't believe you found a way to talk to us," she said sounding awed.

"Um…yeah…can talk to Sam again. We need to find a cure." Zane replied almost exasperated looking over at me for support. I just shrugged my shoulder, _I mean he's the one dating her not me. And why does he act like there's something more between us. _I was jerked out of my thoughts by Zoë's reply.

"Yeah here she is," Zoë said sounding annoyed.

While Zane, Sean, and Sam were having a conversation about the virus and what they were going to do, I walked over to Fargo who was arguing with General Mansfield.

"There are people in the building still!" Fargo exclaimed.

"I don't care," Mansfield replied, "Five lost lives is better than a whole town gone."

"What?" I screamed fuming at his comment.

"I am going to have GD set off the neutralizing bombs in ten minutes so get off the premise now," Mansfield replied not even blinking an eye.

"You can't!" yelled Zane who had come up behind me.

"I can and I will. Evacuate now."

"What about the people inside?" Zane asked still yelling.

"Causality in the name of science and I am now initiating all of the locks on all the doors going into the school so I am sorry but no one is getting in or out," Mansfield replied.

"They are children…" I muttered breathlessly.

"Ten minutes," he said before signing off and leaving the screen black.

* * *

Zane ran back to his computer and started yelling at Sam. "Disable the neutralizing bombs. There are four of them strategically placed all around the school." He then started explaining how to disable them.

"Ok we'll try," Sam and Zoë said together running off in separate direction.

After nine minutes and three bombs disabled, there was thirty seconds left.

_Thirty_

"Did you get them all?" Zane asked. "No," replied Sam lowering her head in defeat. "We can't find the last one. Get out of here now all of you. There's nothing left for you to do." A tear ran down her face, "I love you, Sean," she said before the screen went black.

_Ten_

"What are we going to do!" yelled Carter.

_Nine_

"There's nothing left to do," Sean replied looking on the verge of tears.

_Eight_

Everyone looked at the school in silence.

_Seven_

Jo's head dropped as tears spilled out her eyes.

_Six_

Zane closed his laptop and dropped his head finally defeated.

_Five_

Allison held Carter back from running into the school to save Zoë.

_Four_

Fargo looked on in silence planning his way to resign.

_Three _

A cry escaped Jo who suddenly found herself in Zane's arms.

_Two_

Everyone turned and ran.

_One_

**BOOM!**

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. And sorry for another cliffhanger(but I sure do love them!) : ) **


	7. Who's left?

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I sure do love them but I tried to make up for it by updating pretty quickly.

* * *

**

Half the school was in ruins from the explosion with rocks crumbling everywhere. Sean sprang up from where he had fallen from the blast. "Sam!" he called towards the ruins with a desperate look on his face. He started racing toward the school with Jo hot on his heels.

"Sean, stop!" she called before tackling him to the ground. "It's dangerous. Let's think about this clearly first."

"No Sam's in there and so is Zoe," he said looking pointedly at Carter.

"We still need to think clearly," Carter replied to Sean's look.

"The virus is definitely gone," said Zane looking up from his laptop he had just opened. "That final bomb took it out." Everyone sighed but Sean.

"But did it take out our friends as well?" asked Sean sarcastically shooting daggers at everyone.

"No wait! I see five heat signatures inside. I think they're still alive…" Zane replied typing quickly.

"You think?"

"Take a look yourself, Sean," Zane said spinning the laptop around so Sean could see.

"We should go in," Sean said quietly.

"Yes but I'll go in and only me. It's too dangerous. All the walls are crumbling…" Jo said trailing off.

"No I'll come with you," Sean and Carter said at the same time.

"Sean…"

"No I'm coming with you," Sean said cutting Jo off.

"Fine." Jo replied before she started gathering equipment to seek heat signatures.

* * *

**Jo POV**

_The ruble everywhere is dangerous…I mean I've already stubbed my toe twice and I have a huge scratch down my leg that will probably need at least seven stitches. _

I continued to look around using the heat signature detector thing. Suddenly a piece of barbed wire scratched my calf leaving cut that gushed blood. I dropped like a rock in water. I heard Zane call my name and I got up and saw him trying to pick his way through the ruins towards me. I waved him to go back but he kept coming my way. When he finally made it too me he looked at my calf and helped me to sit back down.

"You need to go back Jo," Zane said panting.

"No I need to find Zoe," I continued gasping, "You should want her found too, I mean she is your girlfriend."

Zane sorta grimaced before continuing, "Whatever Jo, I just think you think about your safety too."

"Yeah well if you care about my safety then help me look for Zoe,"

"OK come on," he said helping me up. I saw him glance at me before putting his arm around my waist to help me walk. We stumbled along before we found a very dangerous looking section of the school.

"There's someone in there," I said step away from him. His arm hung there for a second before he dropped it.

I walked towards it but Zane pulled me back. "You can't go in there like this, I will."

"No you can't, but I will. I was in special forces, I'm trained for this,"

* * *

Zoe couldn't breathe but apparently she could cough. Her hands were covering her head when the bomb exploded so now she was stuck like this. She was not even close to anyone else when the bomb went off so now she was alone. Her head pounded so much she felt like she was going faint or die. _I am probably going to die here. I never made up with Lucas who came the whole way home just to apologize. Wait! Now he's stuck in this situation too because he came to make up with me and I didn't let him. Just because I was going out with Zane to make him jealous. Oh God I hope he makes it even if I don't. I am so sorry. _ She coughed harder but suddenly she saw sunlight. Jo was looking down at her. Jo her savior but all she wanted to do was break up with Zane and apologize to Lucas. _I really think I love him and only him, not Zane. But how am I going to break this to Zane, _Zoe thought.

"Jo?" Zoe coughed.

"I'm here," Jo replied lifting the young girl. Jo realized Zoe was scratched and cut everywhere and she was bleeding quite a bit and Zoe's blood was mixing with her own blood… "Zane…" Jo called.

"Zane's here?" Zoe asked looking around. Jo just looked exasperating not realizing Zoe's recent internal battle.

"I'm coming," Zane called back but stopped short when he saw all the blood. "Zoe's blood is still contagious. Jo, you're infected now too…" he said sounding a little scared.

"Then back up Zane so you don't get infected too. I'll carry her out." Jo replied.

* * *

Everyone else had been found except Sam. Sean was sitting by her car his head in his hands. _Where is she? _he thought, _I really think I love her but I will never get to tell her that. _

Carter walked over to him and said "I don't think we'll find her now. Zane checked his laptop heat register program or whatever its called and there's no more heat signatures in the building boundaries so unless she crawled out by herself….she's gone…"

Sean just looked up at Carter and dropped his head again. Suddenly his head shot up again, "No… I'm not giving up. She has to be out there somewhere even if its just…" he broke off sobbing quietly. He got up and started back towards the outskirts of the building.

"Where are you going?" Carter asked.

"To go look around the outskirts of the building for Sam," he replied turning away and jogging off thinking, _She's left me…and I never even got to ask who Alex was…I never got to get mad at her or get shamed by her if he was a cousin or something. And now I'm alone. All alone. _At this point Sean realized he really was alone. He was out of hearing and seeing range of everyone. Suddenly he heard a cry and it sounded oddly familiar. His eyes widened and he ran towards the noise.

* * *

Jo felt sick. Like incredibly sick. "I'm infected, definitely infected," she asked.

"Jo calm down, sorry, yes, Allison just tested your blood and you are definitely infected with this virus," Zane replied putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What about Zoe?" asked Jo shrugging his hand off your shoulder.

"What has Zoe to do with anything?" putting his hand back on her shoulder not understanding what she was asking.

"How is Zoe!" Jo yelled, "How is my best friend, my sister who I just found half alive under a pile of rubble bleeding profusely!" Jo started sobbing now. "My sister, my friend, bleeding…" she cried quietly.

"Jo, she's fine and actually better than you. Somehow the neutralizing bombs pretty much neutralized the virus in everyone slowly over the past hour. When you picked her up she was still contagious but now she's cured and your not," Zane continued glossing over his earlier face.

Her face drained of color. She started stuttering but then suddenly she stopped and looked him in the eyes. "How long do I have?" she asked determined.

His controlled expression shifted to a grimace, "We don't know yet, but not long."

* * *

**Once again I absolutely love cliff hangers, but I'll probably update later today or tomorrow. Also thought I mentioned that this will probably be a thirteen chapter story with a author's note at the end with information about the sequel and prequel I'm planning to write.**


	8. How Long?

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and especially to messersmontana who was the only one that reviewed the last chapter! Shocking, right? I hate to do this but I would like to have a total of ten reviews before I write chapter nine….pretty please? And if I get more than ten I'll update today or tomorrow! Well for now here's chapter eight!

* * *

**

"Sam?" Sean called. He heard coughing coming from some bushes that weren't damaged from the explosion. He ran towards them and found bloody body draped over the bushes like it was flung aside. "Sam?" he asked cautiously.

There was more coughing before he heard "Sean…" whispered by the lone body.

He dropped to his knees beside Sam who just coughed and sputtered. He moved her wild hair out of her face before using his shirt to wipe off the blood on her face. "Sam," he said smiling. "Come on we need to get you back and cleaned up."

"I don't know if I can walk," Sam replied whispering.

"I'll help you," he said lifting her up like a bride. She laid her head against his shoulder closing her eyes. "Sam…" Sean whispered, "Sam, honey, wake up."

Sam opened her eyes briefly saying, "I can't, Sean, I'm sorry."

"Yes you can Sam just a little farther now," Sean replied picking up the pace, practically running now.

"Carter! Zane! Jo!" Sean yelled running closer to where everyone was. Everyone turned and when they realized who Sean was carrying they ran up. Sean slowed and carried Sam carefully over to them.

"Sam?" Zane cried realizing what bad shape his friend was in.

"Yeah its me," Sam whispered smiling slightly imagining about what she must look like.

Allison looked her over and said, "We need to get her back to GD but she just seems to be scratched up and bruised. I don't think its anything to serious except for the amount of blood she's losing."

"Then let's get going," replied Sean moving towards Sam's car.

"I'll drive you over!" called Carter. Then turning to Zane, "I'll drive you and Jo too."

"What about Zoë?" asked Zane.

"Fargo already drove her to GD a while ago," Carter said walking towards his car.

Sean walked towards Carter's car still carrying Sam. Zane opened the door for him and Sean slid into the back seat lifting Sam up with him. Zane then helped Jo into the back seats too before sliding into the passenger seat himself.

Suddenly Jo started coughing violently. Zane looked back at her and grimaced, "Carter step on it."

* * *

_Oh my God, look at Sam. She's in terrible shape…Allison said she will be fine but will she really be ok or was Allison just saying that for my benefit. _Sean closed his eyes before looking down at Sam draped across his lap. He smiled because she looked so much more calm than he was feeling.

The car skidded to a halt with Allison and Fargo right behind them. Zane and Carter hopped out. Zane helped Jo out of the car while Jo tried to pull away but Zane wouldn't let her go. "Jo-Jo you can't walk by yourself so don't try to be a hero." Zane said smirking slightly.

"Fine," said Jo through clenched teeth stifling a cry.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked stopping short.

"Nothing," she replied closing her eyes.

"Just hang on Jo-Jo. We're almost there."

While Zane was helping Jo, Carter was lifting Sam out of the car while Sean jumped down. Sean was about to take Sam back when Carter said, "No I'll carry her."

Sean dropped his arms and ran ahead opening all the doors for them so they could rush Sam directly to the infirmary. Jo was already there in bed with her eyes closed tightly. Zane stood over her looking down at her with a worried expression on his face.

Carter laid Sam out on the bed neighboring Jo's. Sean went to stand next to Zane who was positioned between both beds. Allison came running in and dragged curtains around Sam's bed. Sean started to say something but Allison cut him off, "I'm just going to clean her up and stitch up some of the deep cuts." patting him on the shoulder before going behind the curtain.

Sean then turned to Zane and said, "We should really look into this virus now. We have to save Jo's life and we should start researching and then when Sam wakes up she can help too."

"Yeah your right," Zane said turning away from Jo and heading towards his and Sam's lab with Sean following in his wake.

When they arrived at the lab, Zane started typing furiously on his computer. He then started babbling on about something useless and Sean was ignoring him until he heard Zane mention Jo.

"I really don't understand it, ever since Founder's Day she has been acting different. Really different and I have these weird memories about that never happened and feelings that I never felt before," Zane said looking up puzzled. "I don't remember any of these things but I get these flashes. Never mind…let's keep researching."

Sean hid the horror on his face, _Somehow the other time line is crossing over. Ok…calm down…forget about it until we solve the virus problem. _"Yeah let's keep researching."

Sean started typing on the closest computer. Suddenly Zane sucked in a breath, and stammered, "I found something."

* * *

Sean walked into the infirmary and saw across the room, Sam propped up in bed with a laptop in front of her. Her mouth was moving but he was too far to hear what she was saying. As he got closer he heard _Abby Sciuto? _he wondered.

"Yeah Abby, I'm fine, just a little scratched up."

"So how's Sean?" Abby asked grinning cheekily into the webcam.

"Why don't you ask him?" Sam said gesturing to Sean to come closer.

"Hey Abby," said Sean waving slightly.

"Sean!" Abby exclaimed before continuing, "How could you let this happen to Sam? I mean you should protect her with your life like you did here at NCIS. I mean you love her don't you." Sam gasped before saying, "Bye Abby talk to you later!" slamming the laptop shut.

Sean's mouth was hanging open. He was stuttering slightly. Sam took a breath and said, "Let's just forget about what she just said, ok?"

"No," Sean replied to Sam's astonishment. "When we couldn't find you, I was so upset, I thought I would never see you again. I thought I would never get the chance to tell you that…I love you… never get a chance to ask you who Alex is, never get a chance to talk to you again…never…" Sean hung his head at this point whispering, "I love you, I really do."

Sam was so shocked by his speech her mouth was parted slightly before she broke out in a grin, "I love you too and what was this about Alex?" she asked grinning slightly at his discomfort.

* * *

Zane walked in with a manila folder in one hand and chocolates in the other. First he stopped off at Zoë's bed and gave her the chocolates. Apologizing about not staying to talk Zane moved on and walked up to Allison who as standing at the foot of Jo's bed.

"I found some information about this virus. I took a blood test and created copy of the bacteria that spread the virus and created a computer program to find out how this virus progresses and what the symptoms on. The virus takes two hours to start showing symptoms then fourteen hours after that…." Zane stopped there gulped a few times before continuing, "The symptoms are extreme coughing fits, then an intensely high fever, then inflamed sores appear on the skin, and finally the throat becomes inflamed and the breathing stops completely. So pretty much an extreme allergy attack but much worse."

Jo's eyes opened slightly before she said, "Coughing, check. Fever, check. Sores, not yet. And of course I'm not dead yet."

Zane looked sad and said, "Ok so I would guess you to have about twelve hours left."

"Oh that long," Jo said sarcastically before having a coughing fit. Allison rushed to Jo's side and put an oxygen mask over Jo's nose and mouth.

"Breathe in and out, Jo," Allison said quietly.

Zane stood on Jo's other side and pushed her hair out of her face. "We'll solve this Jo-Jo."

Allison looked up sharply before leaving Jo's bed side and gesturing Zane to join her. "So twelve hours left?" Allison asked curiously.

Zane looked up guiltily and whispered, "Actually I lied a bit to Jo. It should be twelve hours from the test I did but her symptoms seem farther a long than that so I would guess that she really has only six hours left."

"Six!" Allison yelped.

* * *

**Cliff hangers what would I do without them! Please review! Oh and if anyone has any suggestions greatly appreciated cause I have an outline but other ideas are great too!**


	9. A cure!

**Thanks to:**

**lollyadams4894 **

**messersmontana **

**Dramionelover01**

**mellimon **

**for reviewing! Loving the reviews so thanks for them! : ) I'll try to update again Wednesday or Thursday and sorry for this being out so late…Civics Honors…what a drag…

* * *

**

"Jo calm down…" said Zane placing a hand on Jo's shoulder pushing her back down onto the bed, "We will figure this out."

Jo continued to hyperventilate until Sam pushed herself out of bed and walked over to Jo. Sam gestured for Zane to go away for a second before turning back to Jo saying, "Don't worry, Jo, Zane and I can figure this out… this is a town full of geniuses for crying out loud…" Jo paused for a second and Zane stepped back up to her bed.

"Jo-Jo, can I talk to you for a second?" Zane asked hesitantly. Sam stepped back to bed with a lot of help from Sean.

* * *

**Zane POV**

_I can't believe I'm actually asking Jo this? Am I crazy…maybe I was infected too…I mean this is almost suicidal now that I think about it. _Zane walked back over to where Sam and Jo were talking as soon as Jo took a breath.

"Jo-Jo, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked hoping Sam would take the hint.

I sat down in the chair beside her bed. "So how are you feeling? I mean…do you have any sores yet…is your fever getting worse?" I continued to ramble on until Jo shushed me.

"I'm fine…just please give me good news…" Jo said settling back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Jo but I don't have any yet," I replied patting her on the shoulder, "but I'll get right back to work now." I got and walked away chancing a glance back I saw Jo look at me sadly and I suddenly felt as sad as she looked.

_Why didn't she ever go out with me…? Now she looks like she wants to…something just seems off here ever since Founder's Day.

* * *

_

Sean helped Sam back to her bed and sat at the bottom of it. She suddenly said, "I need to get up to find a cure for Jo?"

"Sam your still weak…You can barely walk let alone work," Sean replied looking at her sternly.

"That's why your going to help me," Sam said smiling looking up at him.

"Ok, if that's what you want…" Sean replied smiling back and helping her back up putting an arm around her waist before lifting her up to carry her there. Sam looked up at him stunned but then smiled slightly before laying her head on his chest.

"Looks like someone's been working out," Sam said chuckling.

Sean just smiled down at her and walked off towards the lab Sam shared with Zane.

* * *

Zane and Sam were both typing furiously on computers switching between computers every couple of minutes. Sam was on a rolling chair so she could move without help. Even so, Sean was hovering over Sam like a mother with a baby and she was constantly telling him to move.

Suddenly Sam's head shot toppling the chair and herself. "I think I found a cure!" she cried getting back up gingerly ignoring Sean's gasping expression from her fall. "OMG, I think I found a cure!" she screamed. Zane hurried over and looked over her work.

"I think you did find a possible cure," he said talking slowly unsure if it would work, "but we need to check this out against my model."

"Can I go tell Jo?" asked Sam hopefully.

"Umm…I don't think you should yet," Zane replied searching his brain for a reason, "What if it doesn't work? Then you would have gotten Jo's hopes up for nothing… so just wait and see if it works on the model."

* * *

Jo was laying back in bed thinking of the conversation she and Zane had just had. _He seemed to truly care just like when that bullet was found in my chest…maybe he is starting to care. _"Allison," Jo called weakly trying to swing her legs out of bed so she could get up.

"Jo get back in bed this instant," Allison called backed hurrying to Jo's side. Allison settled her back in bed before saying, "What?"

"I was wondering if you could check to see how Sam and Zane are doing. A little while ago I thought I heard an excited scream so I'm just wondering what's happening," Jo finished hopefully looking up at Allison.

"Fine I'll go check," Allison replied smiling slightly before walking away. _I hope they found something for Jo's sake, _She thought.

Allison walked into Zane's lab and gestured to him and Sam to come over. "Did you find anything?" she asked hopefully. At the shake of their heads she brightened slightly and continued, "Jo heard you scream Sam so she thought you must have found something so she sent me over."

Zane's face visibly darkened before saying, "I didn't want Jo to find out unless we were sure it was going to work."

Allison replied, "Well what are you going to tell her?"

"Me?" snorted Zane, "Its Sam fault."

"Fine I'll tell her," Sam replied smirking back at Zane enjoying their banter.

Sam followed Allison back to the infirmary and settled herself in the chair beside Jo's bed. Jo looked over at her and smiled asking, "What did you find?"

"Well we found a possible cure and Zane is checking its viability right now as we speak," Sam replied thinking positively for Jo.

"Really?" Jo cried ecstatic. "You mean I'll be cured? This is such great news." She smiled even more before falling back on her pillow exhausted from her burst of energy.

Jo was slowly dozing off and Sam started to leave the infirmary before Zane came rushing in with a fake smile plastered on his face. When he saw Jo's sleeping figure the smile was gone and a grimace was left in its place. "The cure won't work, we need to keep looking because now she only has about four hours left give or take." Zane said rushing.

He looked up to see Jo awake and her face white as a sheet as she stuttered, "Four hours?" before breaking down in sobs.

* * *

**Sorry you guys for this not being out on time….I'll make it up to you by definitely updating tomorrow! : ) Sorry again but please still update! **


	10. Or not

**Thanks:**

**Lollyadams4894**

**Messersmontana**

**Dramionelover01  
**

**Only three reviews? I'm shocked! Please review this chapter?… please… pretty please?

* * *

**

Sam hurried over to her best friend's side, "Jo its going to be ok, don't get upset, we can solve this." Sam rambled on and on before Sean silenced her with a nod of his head.

"Sam's right Jo, we can solve this I mean I bet we're really close," Sean said looking over at Zane for support or at least some positive news.

* * *

**Zane POV**

I looked up as Sean said 'we're really close' and saw him gazing at me looking for answers. I put on my best fake smile and agreed saying, "Yeah actually we are really close. This cure just isn't complete but its really close."

Jo looked over at me like she could see right through my lie. "Yeah right…" she replied looking incredulous now. "You're lying through your teeth. I can tell now tell me the truth." I started to replied thinking of giving her the shorten version before she cut me off, "the whole truth…" _It's like she's reading my thoughts._

"Ok Jo now stay calm no matter what I tell you," I said as she nodded in agreement.

I continued steadily now, "Ok Jo this is a new mutated virus. It targets the lungs but works it way to the skin and continues to shut down all of the body's organs. The coughing obviously starts first and the fever not long after. Then the sores appear and then the organs go slowly," I pause taking a breath.

During the pause Jo comments, "Well the organs must not go that slowly since I only have four hours left," she replied smiling weakly.

Zane looked over at her concerned, "Jo you don't have to be strong about this. I just said you can't over react but you can cry," he whispered to her softly.

"Just continue about the virus," Jo said quietly not giving into tears yet.

"Well, the virus seems to be attacking your body quicker than we first suspected, that's why the number of hours was so far off. We're not sure why its going faster than the model suggested but by our count we definitely think you have four hours, but I'm sure we're going to find something to cure it." I said smiling down at her.

* * *

**Jo POV**

I gulped before looking over at Sam and Sean and silently begged them to give Zane and me a minute. I looked back up at Zane and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"What am I doing?" Zane asked confused. His usual smirk was gone and the only emotion on his face was confusion. I felt slightly bad but continued on unabashed.

"You are treating me like a friend and like you really do care which I highly doubt," Zane looked like he was going to correct me but I hurried on, "You didn't even seem to care about Zoe who was almost as sick as I was. You didn't even know where she was and she's your girlfriend and I'm not!" I ended up yelling towards the end. Zane looked at me sadly.

"Jo-Jo," he said softly as everyone looked at us.

"Don't Jo-Jo me," I replied harsher than I meant to. A few tears escaped down my cheeks but he quickly brushed them away.

"Fine! Then Jo, I don't know but every since Founder's Day everything has seemed different and it isn't just you and some of the others. I have these weird memories of you and me...and I don't even know but something is different. And about Zoe I don't know but we were ever only just friends, even if she hated it, she even admitted this to me."

"So are you still together then?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well yeah I guess but I'm not sure for how much longer... it's not really working out between us but I'm not sure how to break it to her."

"I really hope your not an hallucination..." I said quietly to myself remembering the hallucination Zane that said pretty much the exact same thing only yesterday. _By the way where is that hallucination anyway. Everyone else got rid of theirs but I still haven't because I can't confess my true feelings and now I might never get the chance._

I just nodded casually before having a terrible coughing fit. Zane looked at me worriedly but I just waved him off._Should I tell him about the sores…it will just make him more worried but it might help him with the cure…ok I'll tell him._

"Zane, the sores appeared about fifteen minutes ago…Zane are you ok?" I asked when I noticed he stopped breathing.

* * *

"Zane you are seriously worrying me now," Jo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Zane said, "but you're not going to be. I need to get back to work."

"Zane," Jo said quietly.

He looked back down at Jo and smiled gently, "Don't worry, Jo, we will solve this. I promise you, we will solve this."

Jo smiled up at Zane and he suddenly realized who he really loved.

* * *

**I would really like at least four reviews to update again...and I am sorry for not updating one time but it was my birthday this week. Oh and sorry its so short.  
**

**Please review because they are greatly appreciated.  
**


	11. Dying is Not an Option

**Thanks to:**

**Lollyadams4894**

**Dramionelover01**

**Messersmontana**

**GeorgieM**

**For reviewing! Loving the reviews….so thanks everyone for them!

* * *

**

_Flashback_

_He looked back down at Jo and smiled gently, "Don't worry, Jo, we will solve this. I promise you, we will solve this."_

_Jo smiled up at Zane and he suddenly realized who he really loved._

Jo watched Zane leave the infirmary with a slight swing in his step. She smiled inwardly to herself before sighing internally. _It has been a long day, _she thought, _and it might be my last…_ Even as this thought swirled through her head she remembered how attentive Zane had been and smiled again. _Maybe we'll finally get together in this time line…if I survive this. _

Jo settled back onto her bed and watched the chaos of work surrounding her. Sean and Sam had left with Zane to keep looking for the cure. _Sam and Sean, what a cute couple! They definitely belong together and I can't believe they just realized this…_ Suddenly Carter appeared at the end of her bed. "Hey Jo," Carter said. "I've been trying to find the root of the virus but no luck so far. So how are you doing?"

"Well except for the fact that I'm dying, I am just dandy!" Jo spat letting a sob escape her mouth. Realizing her moment of weakness she dropped her head to her chest. Carter looked down at her sadly before walking over to the side of her bed and putting a arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Zane will solve this. He's never failed us before." Carter said trying to comfort her.

"But maybe not this Zane," Jo replied whispering. Carter looked worried at her moment of despair and then walked over to Allison having a quick whispered conversation with her. Then he hurried back over to Jo's side.

"I'm going to get back to work now. Stay strong Jo," Carter said walking back towards the door. Jo sighed and settled herself back in bed and once again looked over the infirmary with a slight smile thinking of Zane.

* * *

In Zane's lab, Sam, Sean, and Zane were all working quickly with grimaces on all of their faces. Suddenly a thought came to Sam, _What if we don't solve this? What about Jo sitting in the infirmary all alone with just hours left?_

"Zane," Sam said softly turning to look at her friend.

"What?" he replied impatiently thinking of Jo laying in the infirmary suffering.

"Do want to go stay with Jo?" Sam said back wincing at his impatient snarl.

"No, why would I?" Zane said snarling again whipping his head around to look at a shocked Sam.

"Look, Sam was just trying to be nice, don't yell at her!" Sean spat back glaring over at Zane who now looked embarrassed.

Looking over at Sean and giving an apologetic glance Zane said, "Yeah sorry, Sam, but why would Jo want to see me. Before this she hated me, why would now be any different."

"Come on, Zane, are you blind or what? Don't you see the way Jo looks at you?" Sam cried exasperated.

This was the first time Sean saw Zane blush this red. Sam laughed at this before Zane replied, "No why would you think that?"

"For being a genius you really aren't that bright when it comes to women are you?" Sam just snickered as Sean said this.

Zane let out an exasperated sigh before stalking out the lab incredibly embarrassed, humiliated, and a little upset and Sam and Sean.

As Zane walked away towards the infirmary, Sean turned to Sam with a smirk on his face. "You love playing match-maker, don't you?"

Sam smiled back in return saying, "You bet I do!" She kissed him on the cheek before getting back to work. Sean sighed internally and turned back to his work trying to concentrate on Jo rather than Sam who was standing about seven feet away. He sighed again and starting typing furiously.

_Jo better live or Zane will go crazy, _Sam thought, _At least that's how I'd feel if it was Sean on his death bed.

* * *

_

Zane walked up to Jo's bed to find her snoring softly with a small smile on her face. He sat down on the chair beside her bed and moved a strand of hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open at his touch. "Hey sleepy-head," Zane said removing his hand quickly.

"Hey," Jo replied softly, "Why aren't you working?" she continued teasingly.

"If you want me to leave, I'll go," he said with a smirk.

"No!" Jo replied putting on a distraught face thinking, _I miss this banter from the old timeline. _

Zane smirked again and leaned down to kiss Jo on the forehead. Jo's breath caught in her throat, and she smiled up at him.

"After all this is over do you want to go out to eat?" Zane asked suddenly.

"Like- like on a d-date?" Jo asked startled.

"Oh is Jo-Jo nervous?"

"Nope, and yes I would love to," Jo replied smiling. Zane let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Zane smiled down at her again but suddenly the door slammed open and Zane jumped away his face reddening slightly.

Sam sped over with Sean watching her hesitantly. "This time I am sure I found a cure! A cure! Imagine I found a cure!" Sam cried.

Zane jumped up and started discussing it with her and Allison. Allison looked worried while Sam looked excited and Zane looked startled and hopeful at the same time. Sean was the only one looking at Jo to see the tears rolling down her cheeks which were stretched in the first genuine smile all day.

* * *

**Please Review! Sorry the chapter is so short...its sorta a filler but the next will be really good...I promise! Oh and there are only two more chapters and for an FYI this is after they started seeing the hallucinations but before Jo threw the ring at him...it will be explained better in the last chapter. Oh and I have decided to do a whole series with Sam and Sean. There will be two stories set before this story one about Eureka and another about NCIS...and there will be a sequel to this one. Thanks and once again review...please?  
**


	12. Promises Broken

**Thanks to:**

**Mellimon **

**Lollyadams4894**

**For reviewing! There was only two reviews but I am updating really quick so yeah! But I would like at least four reviews before I put up the last chapter! Muhahaha, I am pretty evil aren't I?

* * *

**

"Ok Jo, we are going to put you in this chamber and pump in neutralizing gas which when inhaled will cure you of this disease!" Zane said pulling Jo along behind him to his lab.

"Calm down," Jo replied coughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jo-Jo," Zane said slowing down looking over Jo who was struggling to breathe. "Here," he continued picking her up to carry her the rest of the way.

"Man, I feel like a princess with everyone watching over me like this," Jo replied smiling happily up at him. "I'm going to be cured!" she yelled suddenly acting a bit childish.

Zane smirked down at her again and picked up his pace practically running the rest of the way there.

"Jo!" Allison cried looking up to see Jo being carried in.

"She's fine just a bit tired," Zane replied panting.

"Looks like she's not the only one," Sean said under his breathe smirking.

"Sean stop that!" Sam cried hearing what he said. "Ok come here Jo let me get you set up," Sam continued guiding Jo over to the chamber. Sam opened the door and ushered Jo in quickly helping her the chair in the center. Zane followed them in and walked over to Jo who looked really tired.

"Jo are you ok?" Zane asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Jo replied having a coughing fit.

Zane looked up to Sam and gestured to her to give him and Jo a second. "Jo once this is all over…do you want to go out to eat?"

"Aren't you still dating Zoë?"

"For now, but…"

"Zane, let's talk about this after I'm cured. Ok?" Jo said interrupting Zane.

"Yeah ok… but I promise I will never give up on you." Zane said nodding.

Jo stayed silent and Zane left the chamber quickly.

* * *

The lights stopped blinking and Zane rushed into the chamber, "Are you ok, Jo?"

"Yeah I think," Jo said sitting up quickly.

"I'm going to need some blood to test," Allison said.

"I'll help," offered Zane.

Jo looked up at him and shook her head, "No, you get back to work on the DED device."

"I want to make sure you're ok," Zane replied smiling.

"You can come up and check on me later. I'll be in my office." Jo said smiling warmly.

Zane leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I promise to come and check on you later and to never leave you again."

* * *

Jo rubbed her temples and groaned. _How could this week get any worse? First I get a virus that almost kills me and then Zane confesses his feelings twice. Once it was a hallucination and the second time it was the actual thing and the actual thing hates me again and won't even talk to me. Now Zane possibly messed up the DED device and now its missing. And the hallucination is still hanging around…maybe I'll just confess that I romanticized our relationship…I don't know. How could this week get any worse. _Jo turned back around to her desk and startled by the sight of Zane. _Hallucination Zane…great…_

"Will you stop doing that!" Jo exclaimed.

"Stop doing what?" Zane asked as Jo gave out an exasperated sigh.

"I just need to talk to you about something," Zane continued.

"Oh what is it now? You want to tell me how nice my ass looks when I'm holding a gun?" Jo continued just wanting the hallucination to leave her alone.

"Well you do have a nice ass…" Zane said slightly confused.

Jo stood up suddenly confusing Zane even more, "You wan to have it out?" Jo asked before continuing, "Ok the truth is I have been romanticizing our relationship this entire time. And you know there was a reason I hesitated and now I know what it is."

Zane startled by her outburst asked shaking his head, "What are you talking about?"

Jo expression feel as she said, "We don't fit. So I'm over it. I'm over us." Jo started taking off her necklace as she said, "If you want to hang out with…Zoë go ahead," she finished shrugging.

Jo tossed the ring at Zane as she said, "I'm done."

Zane raised the ring to eye level and his brows furrowed in concentration as he asked, "What are you doing with my grandmother's ring, Jo?" Jo looked stunned and suddenly Carter walked in alleviating some of the tension as Zane asked, "What's going on?"

Carter walked over to Zane and said, "Hey, Jo, sorry for interrupting. Um, Zane sorry but I have to take you in for questioning."

"For what?" asked Zane even more confused.

"Potential collusion and the left of the DED device. I'm sorry, Jo, you done?" Carter said looking back and forth between Zane and Jo.

Zane started stuttering before saying, "Ok you have to look at this?" throwing something down on Jo's desk. Zane and Carter continued to talk but Jo was in shock and sat down slowly at her desk. _That was the actual Zane what have I done?_

* * *

"How come that didn't feel like a first kiss?" Zane asked pulling Jo closer.

Suddenly Zoë ran in and hugged Zane. Jo missed the exchange between the two while she tried to calm her pounding heart. Jo turned and ran out of the sheriff's office. _Zane didn't keep his promise. Why did we ever even come to this time line…? Without Sam and Sean I wouldn't be able to live… _Jo was suddenly jerked out her thoughts when she felt someone grab her wrist from behind. She spun around and saw Zane standing there slightly out of breathe.

"What?" Jo spat.

Zane looked startled by her response but responded gently saying, "I wanted to walk you home."

"Ok," Jo mumbled slightly ashamed.

"Zoë and I decided to just be friends," Zane mumbled not sure how Jo was going to take this new.

Jo looked over at him surprised and Zane took this moment to pull Jo closer.

"I love you, Jo," whispered Zane.

"I love you too," Jo replied before she was cut off with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites! Hope you guys like this chapter! The next chapter is the last until the author's note about the sequel and prequels and my poll which should be up by Friday. Check out my profile about my future stories! Please Review!1**


	13. A Date

**Thanks to:**

**Lollyadams4894**

**Messersmontana**

**Ok guys this is the last chapter! Wahoo! Ok its going to be a little short. Its mostly just a preview of the sequel and it does end in a cliffhanger so beware, so here we go…

* * *

**

Zane was sitting outside of Jo's newly constructed house in his car. Thoughts swirled through his head and he tried to gather courage to open the car door. _I can't believe she stilled agreed to go out with me on a date after everything. First I promised to never give up on her…but then when I heard her talking to Carter about some guy who was being romantic, I freaked… I totally freaked and tried to make her jealous which made it even worse… I am such an idiot. Then I kissed her in the sheriff's office and then went out with Zoë…man I really am an idiot. STOP thinking this… she agreed to give you a second chance so take it and get out of the car. _

Zane let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding before opening the door and walking up to the door. He raised his hand and rapped on the door, startled when it opened suddenly.

"Hey," Jo said gesturing for Zane to enter her house.

"Hi," Zane said a bit uncomfortably as he walked in. He looked around and saw a nicely furnished place but wasn't too overwhelming. "I like your place," he continued trying to fill in the silence.

"Thanks," Jo said leading him to her living room, "I'll just need to grab my jacket then we can head out." Jo walked back out of the room leaving Zane by himself.

Zane walked over to a bookshelf on the other side of the room and pulled down a maroon photo album, inside were pictures of Jo and what he presumed to be her family. He flipped through it quickly and was about to place it back on the shelf when a picture caught his eye on the last page. Reopening the book, he flipped to the last page and was startled to see himself smiling up at him.

"What the…" he muttered scrutinizing the picture to see if it was altered because he knew for a fact this picture was never taken with Jo. In the picture he was laying in a bed in the infirmary and Jo was sitting on a chair next to him. She was holding his arm protectively and smiling up at him in love. He was looking at the camera smirking slightly.

Hearing Jo's footsteps returning from her room, Zane grabbed the picture and hurriedly put the album back shoving the picture in his pocket.

"So ready to go?" asked Zane offering his arm to Jo who was dressed casually but nicely. She had on a purple dress that stopped at about her knees.

"Sure," she said smiling up at him warmly.

They were right at her front door when the door bell rang and made both of them jump about a mile high. Confused Jo opened the door and there stood Zane _or at least he looked like Zane but Zane was standing inside her house right,_ she thought.

"Surprised to see me?" asked the Zane standing outside.

* * *

**Ok I am super evil…it ends here… the whole story ends here! Ok so I'll post an author's note tonight to tell about the sequel…oh and I put a link to a picture of Jo's dress on my profile so check it out!  
**


	14. Author's Note

Ok so this is just an author's note… On my profile I am going to have a poll about which story I'm going to write next so the choices are:

**1. Converge:**

This will be the sequel to Stubborn and about how the timelines are folding in on themselves and Jo has to make a very important decision that will decide if her and Zane are meant to be together. Two Zane's!

Or

**2. Outcast:**

This is going to be an NCIS fan fiction about Sam and Sean and how they met. It is placed during high school but all NCIS characters will be in it and some Eureka characters too especially at the end when Sam makes an important decision, to leave or stay?

Or

The last choice is none which I hope nobody picks!

Thanks please vote and it will be over the 31st so please hurry over and vote!

**Ok side note I just realized I never put up the poll...I can be very forgetful so it is now up. Sorry bout that! With everyone's comments it seems like its probably going to be Converge but just be warned that I already wrote most of Outcast and only part of Converge. Cause I wrote Outcast before I wrote Stubborn but decided to upload Stubborn first and stopped writing Outcast so yeah. VOTE! please?**


End file.
